Holly Potter
by WhiteRose BlackThorn
Summary: What is Holly Potter's big secret? What is with the tattoo on her wrist and why is it a secret? Who is she sneaking out to see? Holly loves her brother and is scared to see her brother's reaction. Who is this mystery guy? He can't be that bad, can he? I guess we'll find out. Please read! My first Harry Potter fanfic. Very, very T!
1. Tattoo

**I don't own Harry Potter or the number idea. That was an idea from a story I read. I just tweaked it to make it my own. (BTW, they are eighteen and Voldemort is dead)**

Third person's POV

Dean had just gotten back from the holidays. He was exhausted and all he wanted was a shower, so he could go to sleep. But he soon found the bathroom occupied by a raven haired girl brushing her hair and dancing. "Um, hello?" Dean said, confused of why a girl was in the _boys _bathroom.  
"Hi!" The girl said, her green eyes shining as she smiled. Dean blushed, a little understandable really. Her shining black hair, emerald eyes, and, admittedly, her body wasn't all that bad. "My name's Holly Potter. I'm Harry's twin sister. We met over the holiday." He could see Holly being Harry's twin, so he didn't question it.  
"I'm Dean Thomas, one of Harry's roommates," He said, holding out his hand. She gripped it tightly and her sleeve fell back, revealing a tattoo on her wrist. "Cool! What's that tattoo mean?" Her hand shot back.  
"What tattoo?" Holly asked, defensively a look of panic in her eyes. "Okay fine! I have a tattoo! But it's none of your business what it means." Then she hurried out of the room being careful to conceal her wrist. Later that night at dinner, Harry introduced Holly to everyone that didn't stay for Christmas and Dean and Seamus couldn't help but notice she gave an extra wide smile towards the Slytherin table, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't notice. After being bombarded with a million questions, Holly excused herself and left quickly.  
"Did you notice her tattoo?" Dean asked the table. Harry was suddenly very interested in the conversation.  
"Yeah, I did. But as soon as I ask or get close to see it she freaks out. Even weirder is that she didn't have it before she came her. Did you see it?" He asked.  
"I did actually. This is what it looks like," Dean answered and rummaged in his bag for paper and a quill, "This is it." He handed the paper to Harry and everyone gathered around it was _~50~_.  
"Let me see," Hermione said and grabbed the paper from Harry. After a few moments of inspection she smiled proudly, "It's an L!"  
"An L?" Harry said incredulously, "How is a 50 an L?"  
"I thought you might ask that," She said, smiling, "The roman numeral L stands for 50." He seemed to consider this for a moment.  
"That makes sense," He said, "Her middle name is Lily, but why would she hide it?"  
"May I make a suggestion?" Ron said, "I think it has something to do with a guy."  
"A guy?" Harry and Hermione asked together.  
"A Slytherin guy to be precise!" Seamus added dramatically. Harry looked at him as if he had gone mad.  
"You're kidding, right?" He said, "Please tell me he's kidding!" A few people who had also seen her special smile in that direction gave him apologetic glances and pats.  
"They must both have L's in their middle name," Hermione announced. Harry looked sick for a moment and looked over at the Slytherin table to find a familiar blonde head gone.  
"Malfoy isn't here," He said, looking green, "And his middle name starts with L. He isn't here! Where is he?"  
"Calm down, Harry!" Ron said, "It might just be a coincidence. Whoever she's with has the tattoo too so, just look at his wrists. Demand to see them unless he has something to hide." Suddenly, Harry looked so green and sick they were afraid he would throw up on the table.  
"I just imagined that little… little ferret _kissing my sister_," He said, "And… and touching her. Touching! No one like him should touch her!" Harry stormed out of the room angrily. Dean, Seamus, Ron, and Hermione followed him out of the room desperate to convince him Malfoy and Holly disappearing at the same time was a coincidence. When they got back to the room, Holly was sitting on her bed in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory. She looked as perfect and glossy before she left. "Sorry I left so quickly," Holly said sincerely, giving Harry an apologetic smile.  
"Oh don't lie!" Harry exploded, "I know you were with some Slytherin boy!"  
"Um, yes, kind of. Actually, if you must know, I was feeling ill and Draco was so kind to bring me to my room," Holly said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know I had to ask to be alone with him."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.  
"Exactly what it sounds like," She shot back, "I didn't know you chose who I hang out with."  
Harry's voice softened, "I'm sorry. I'm not in charge of you. I just don't want you to get hurt."  
"I'll be okay," Holly said, "I know who I can trust. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." With that she kissed him on the cheek and went to bed, pulling her curtains closed. After everyone was in bed a light flickered on from behind her curtains.

Hermione's POV

Everyone was asleep but me. I'm not tired really because I'm too excited about the L on Holly's wrist. Well at least I thought I was awake alone until Holly emerged from her bed. I thought about asking her if she was ill again. But then I thought better of it. I watched her leave the room and then, pulling a cloak over my pajamas, followed. I followed and followed until Holly stopped at the front of the Slytherin common room, said something in Parselmouth (A skill I assume she inherited as had Harry), and slipped inside. Knowing Harry would want to know about this, I ran back to Gryffindor and hurried to the boys' dormitory. "Harry, Harry!" I stage-whispered.  
"What? What's wrong?" Harry answered, popping his head out the curtain with his wand brandished.  
"Holly went into Slytherin!" I answered. Everyone else was starting to wake up.  
"Holly's in Slytherin?"  
"Is she sleepwalking?"  
"Why didn't you follow her in?"  
"Shush!" I said, "Don't wake up the other girls! They'll get cranky." Everyone was quiet.  
"Tell us what happened," Harry said calmly but I could see the worry in his eyes.  
"Okay, so I was awake. I couldn't sleep trying to figure out the L on her wrist. When suddenly, a light came on and she left the room. I was curious about where she was going. I followed Holly all the way to Slytherin. I couldn't speak Parselmouth so I couldn't go in to see who she was there to see. I knew you would want to know so I came here right away. That's it. That's all I know," I said all at once so by the end I was panting.  
"I know who she was there to see," Harry said through clenched teeth, "Malfoy! I'm going to kill him!" He rose suddenly. I grabbed his arm and pulled him down.  
"We don't know if he knows her as friend a let alone boyfriend," I said calmly, "Or if he has the tattoo." Harry went back to bed grumbling and once everyone calmed down and I was back in my room I hoped I hadn't given him false hope.


	2. Mystery Guy

**I don't own anything but Holly!**

Holly's POV

Last night…  
_"Hey baby," A voice whispered in her ear.  
"I can't be with you like this anymore. We have to tell my brother," I said my voice catching slightly. I was afraid of his reaction. I didn't want him to give up on me.  
"I know," He said, "Just one more day."  
"That's what you said," I started but was cut off. He always knew how to shut me up very efficiently. He was so gentle yet if you were to meet him you would think I was crazy to date him. He seemed so irritating and mean. But he wasn't. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. "No. Bad." He chuckled lightly and pulled me down into a chair onto his lap.  
Wrapping his arms around me, he responded, "Let's not talk about your brother. How was your day?"  
"Good. Someone almost saw it," I added as an afterthought and held out my wrist. He held out his wrist also so our tattoos were side by side. "What if they find out without me telling them?" He kissed me on the tip of the nose. "Well if you insist on kissing me…" I kissed him fully and he pushed me away slightly.  
"We've talked about this," He said nervously, "So whenever you want I guess."  
"Oh, is the big, bad Slytherin scared?" I teased lightly, "Not tonight." He nodded.  
_"Oh I'm sorry is my teaching bothering you, Miss Potter?" Snape snapped at me.  
"Sorry, Professor," I answered, glancing at my secret boyfriend to see how he was doing. He seemed fine, wide awake actually. I couldn't help but notice Harry was glancing at me every now and then as if I would disappear.  
"Would you like to share your thoughts?" Snape said.  
"No sir," I said quickly. I knew that sometimes he gives student Truth Potions if they don't answer quickly. He continued on with his teaching when a note landed on my desk. '**C U TODAY?**' It read and was signed with a _~50~_. '_NO PROBABLY JUST TONITE._' I wrote back and signed it with my own _~50~_. After a very boring half an hour, I finally emerged from the room with the rest of my classmates. All I wanted was lunch. I got lost in the crowd and was so busy trying to find Harry, Ron, or Hermione I didn't notice him coming until his hand was wrapped around my wrist. I didn't know where we were going until he pulled into a broom closet.  
"Hey baby," He whispered in my ear. I noticed he had been doing this a lot.  
"Brother first," I scolded, "Then-" He cut me off, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me fiercely. I gave in, knowing that there was no sense in arguing, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I stood on my tiptoes. Ugh, tall guys are so hot. Standing on my tiptoes always made me feel small but in a good way. "I love you," He murmured against my lips. "I love you more," I mumbled. He kissed me again and I wrapped my legs around his waist so I could be more level. I ran my fingers through his silky hair and he brought a hand up to place lightly on the side of my face. It was a pretty small space. I suppose that's why when the door suddenly swung open the two of us tumbled out onto the floor.  
"What the-" A familiar voice said, "Why in hell were the two of you in that closet?"  
"Oh yeah," I said uneasily, "I forgot to mention. I'm dating-"  
"Malfoy?" Harry yelled, "You're dating Malfoy?" We blushed bright red and he grabbed Draco, pushed him up against the wall, and had his wand between Draco's eyes before I could react. I jumped up and grabbed Harry by the arm.  
"Harry!" I screeched angrily.  
"What?" He snapped at me.  
"Don't touch him!" I demanded and took Draco by the hand.  
"You're defending the person who has made my life living hell ever since I came here!"  
"I don't give a damn!" Everyone was staring now.  
"So is that what your tattoo is?"  
"Yes! Yes! Fine! I got a tattoo of an L on my wrist and so did he because one, I love him two, both our middle names start with L **(His middle name is Lucius and Holly's is Lily)** and three, I can!"  
"Holly, you can't trust him!"  
"Yes I can," I said softening my voice, "Listen I got the tattoo because I don't really stay in one place for very long and I don't want him to quit school so he can be with me. We didn't want to forget each other. Let's go to the Gryffindor common room and talk about this."  
"Fine," Harry said, not taking his eyes of Draco. He walked off and we hurried to keep up with him.  
"Are you okay?" I fussed.  
"Yes I'm okay," Draco answered putting his arm around my shoulders. When finally got back, Draco and I sat across from him. Soon, Hermione and Ron came around the corner, noticed how we were sitting, and then sat by Harry.  
"Okay, I have a few questions," Harry started and I nodded, "How long?"  
"A month," We answered together.  
Seeming slightly annoyed he responded, "How do you know you love each other if you've only known each other a month?"  
"It doesn't matter how long you know each other," I answered, "Every wizard and witch has a soul mate. I found mine."  
"Did you plan on telling us?" Ron asked.  
"I don't think this concerns you," Draco growled.  
"Be good," I commanded, "Yes we did. Just not yet.  
"When?" Harry asked unbelievingly.  
"When I could convince him," I said, glancing at Draco.  
"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell him," He whispered to me.  
"How far are you exactly in your relationship?"  
"Huh?" I hoped I did not understand that question.  
"You know, do you, um, you know?" Harry asked awkwardly. Draco seemed interested in the floor suddenly. We both knew that we had been planning doing just that soon.  
"Nnoo," I said, drawing out the word.  
"That's a guilty face," Hermione said giddily, "You were soo going to." Draco reached his foot across to give her a kick and I let him too embarrassed to think properly. Harry rose suddenly and left into his shared room. I was afraid we had upset him and we just sat there awkward. Then he reemerged from his room with something square in his hand.  
"I don't like it," He said and I flinched slightly, excepting him to kick Draco out, "But I don't exactly want a niece or nephew quite yet. So here." He shoved the box in Draco's bag and walked back to his room.  
"Wow. If he's helping," Draco started, "He's not as pissed as I thought he would be." He chuckled and Ron and Hermione gave him a wary look. "Well we better get back to class."  
"You aren't going to see what he gave you?" Hermione asked as we got up to leave. We looked at each other and laughed  
"Oh we know what it is," I said, laughing still. Draco took my bag along with his and put his other arm around my waist. People stared, but for the first time I didn't cover my wrist. And neither did he.

**What do you think? If you don't know what I'm suggesting with the box then comment and I will make sure to mention what it is in later chapters. I warned for T. But that won't really start until next chapter. I hope you enjoyed!  
WhiteRose BlackThorn**


	3. Acceptance

**I don't own Harry Potter. I am not unfortunately J.K Rowling. I only own Holly. Holly is mine.**

Draco's POV Two months later…

I rose up my head groggily. The only thing that stuck out in my extremely happy mind was the girl who lay sleeping next to me. I wanted to wake her so I could see those beautiful emerald eyes. But it was Saturday. I would let her sleep in. I wrote a note and reread it to make sure she would not get angry at me for leaving without waking her.

**Dear Holly,  
I decided you deserved some sleep. Enjoy sleeping in.  
I, unfortunately, cannot sleep in.  
I have to get back to Slytherin before Harry wakes up.  
You were amazing and I regret leaving a pretty girl.  
Because of last night you will never EVER look like your twin to me.  
You got your wish! Haha!  
Love always,  
**_**~50~**_

I got dressed and tiptoed out of the room carefully. Waking up a tired girl is suicide and so is waking up Harry. Unfortunately, he stood there waiting for me, it seemed. I smiled, "Good morning!"  
"Leaving a girl before she wakes up after you spend the night is never very smart," Harry said, "Especially when her brother knows."  
"She knows I left," I responded, trying not to get irritated by his lack of faith.  
"Really?" He questioned.  
"In fact I might as well go back if you know," I answered angrily, "I was afraid you would be mad so I left a note saying I was leaving." I turned around and went back to her room, glad to get some sleep. I folded the note up and stuck it in my pocket in case I needed it again. I took my shoes off and laid back down on the bed. Probably about an hour later Holly shook me awake. I noticed she had a wicked smile on her face.  
"Good morning handsome," She said, kissing me lightly.  
"Good morning beautiful," I answered, kissing her again.  
"I think you ruined me," Holly said, smiling.  
"How is that?" I questioned, smirking.  
"I kinda wish you weren't dressed."  
"That can be arranged." She laughed and got dressed. I sat on the bed admiring her.  
"Why are you staring?" She asked, self-consciously.  
"Because you're beautiful," I answered. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. Holly wrapped her legs around my waist. I loved the fact she was shorter than me. It made all our kisses more intimate.  
"Aww!" Ginny Weasley said, sitting up in her bed, "Now can you please snog someplace else. I barely got any sleep last night. Thank you very much!"  
"Sorry Ginny," Holly said, blushing, "Let's just go eat breakfast." I nodded my assent and we made our way to the Great Hall. After getting all the food we wanted the two of us sat down at the Gryffindor table. That earned me a few glares and I rolled my eyes at their prejudice. After everyone got in and the usual traitor whispers in my direction, the owl post arrived.  
"Thank you Roma," I said to the eagle owl that delivered my and now Holly's mail as it sat a letter by Holly. She opened it, read it quickly, and then turned to me.  
"I'll be right back," She said, rising suddenly and exiting.  
"Did Holly seem upset to you?" I asked Hermione, who I had gotten along with surprisingly well.  
"You should go check on her," She answered, looking worried. I got up and went in the direction she had gone. Her path led me to the library and I could hear her talking to Harry inside.  
"Listen, Holly! I know you like him but you need to listen to me," He started.  
"Listen to you about what?" Holly snapped.  
"This is going to hurt your feelings but you need to hear it."  
"Okay! Fire away!"  
"Our parents wouldn't have bothered to save you if they knew you were just going to waste your time with some cold hearted, Slytherin snake."  
"Excuse me!"  
"It's being a traitor!"  
"That was low," Holly said, her voice cracked and I could hear tears starting.  
"Holly, I don't know why I-" Harry started apologetically.  
"Just forget it," She said softly. When she ran out, she collided with me. "Sorry." But I didn't say anything. I just held her to me, knowing Harry was right. A true Gryffindor and a true Slytherin being together is unnatural. But we weren't traitors and I was ready to prove that.  
"You go on to class," I said softly and she looked up at me, "Just go."  
"Okay. See you later?" She questioned. I nodded absentmindedly and she headed off. I walked into the library and found Harry sitting a chair with his head in his hands.  
"You're a jerk," I called out to him.  
"I didn't think," He said, not looking up, "You have been so nice and all I do is judge, judge, judge. What is wrong with me?"  
"You just got Holly and you think of me as a thief," I answered, for once understanding Harry for the first time, "Like I'm stealing her from you." Harry sighed deeply and nodded. "Let's go to class." And we walked to class together. Not talking or joking. Just walking. After a long, boring class Holly caught up with us.  
"I'm sorry!" Harry exclaimed quickly.  
"I know," Holly answered and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. We got along great much to Holly's happiness.  
"By the way," Harry said, stopping me, "Sorry about this morning."  
"It's no big deal," I said, patting his shoulder, "It probably did look bad" Holly spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what happened. Harry and I agreed not to say anything. We didn't want her to get mad again.  
"So Malfoy," A Slytherin I don't know the name of called to me, "Hanging out with four Gryffindors now, are you?" Hermione and Ron were with us now.  
"Yes!" I called back, "Glad to know you know math." Ron, Harry, and Holly laughed and Hermione snickered behind her hand. Holly stood on her tiptoes and kissed me on the cheek. I figured it was to claim her territory as there were a group of Slytherin girls looking angrily in her direction.  
"I love you," She murmured in my ear.  
"I love you more," I answered, smiling. I enjoyed being able to say that. Still, I couldn't believe two months ago I wanted to keep us a secret. I stopped suddenly and looked at our group. Hermione and Ron with their pinkies interlocked, Harry and Ginny, who had joined us as we passed, whispering to each other, and Holly and I with our fingers intertwined. We were a family now and I couldn't believe I was so lucky.  
"What's wrong?" Holly asked and everyone turned to see me.  
"Nothing," I smiled, "Absolutely nothing."

**Hope you enjoyed. I'm going to add a new chapter everyday**.


	4. Sirius is in town

**I am back and I still don't own anything, but Holly. I need to get this story where it's going so; I'm going to start skipping ahead in time.**

Holly's POV Two months later…

"Oh my!" I said. I ran forward and launched myself at the man with black hair. "I can't believe you're here Sirius!" Harry heard me and soon followed suit so, that both of us had our arms around our godfather.  
"I have someone I want you to meet!" Harry and I told him. He raised his eyebrows at us.  
"Well, alright then," Sirius said, with a twinkle in his eye, "Show them to me then." The two of us dragged Sirius to the Gryffindor common room, where Draco practically lived and Ginny really did live.  
"Which one first?" Harry asked me, "Probably me because he'll have a heart attack at yours. I nearly did!"  
"Probably, because you caught us snogging in a broom closet," I told him, laughing, "But you _are_ right." Harry mumbled the password to the Fat Lady and went inside. After a few moments, he emerged with Ginny.  
"Sirius, this is my fiancé Ginny Weasley, Ginny this is my godfather, Sirius Black," Harry told him and Ginny smiled shyly.  
"Pleasure to meet you," She told him and shook his hand with the hand Harry wasn't holding.  
"Yep, that is most definitely a Weasley!" Sirius exclaimed, pointing at her fire red hair, "Looks just like your mother, Harry." Ginny tugged proudly on one of her locks and her smile became broader.  
"You're turn, sis," Harry told me and gave me a reassuring pat on the back. I mumbled the password and slid inside. It was easy to spot Draco. He was sitting on a couch animatedly telling Hermione and Ron a story and every time he would make a quick movement some of the younger Gryffindors would jump or yelp.  
"Drake, it's our turn," I said, cutting off his story, "Do you want to tell them now?" He gulped and nodded.  
"What news?" Ron said, looking sad he had been left out. It made us laugh.  
"Ron, the big news Malfoy and Holly told us two at breakfast this morning!" Hermione said exasperatedly. Draco and I laughed harder at their comical scene and walked out happy.  
"Sirius, this Draco Malfoy, Draco this is my godfather, Sirius Black," I said carefully, "We have big news."  
"What news would be?" Sirius asked, eyeing Draco warily.  
"We are getting married," Draco said nervously.

**I know this is so short it's inexcusable but I thought this ending was a perfect cliffhanger. BY THE WAY! To wisedomsdaughter, I came up with this idea will thinking about how cool it would be to be Harry's sister. **


	5. Bigger News

**I, once again, own nothing, but Holly.**

Holly's POV

Harry gasped, Ginny squealed, and Sirius, well, he laughed. Not a chuckle. A full out laugh. "We're being serious!" I insisted.  
"Oh I know it's just funny because," Sirius said, "There's your mother's look-a-like and you are telling me about your engagement in the same place James and Lily told me about theirs. Good times!" I whacked him on the head. "Lily used to do that a lot too. Mostly to your father though."  
"So, do you approve?" I asked anxiously. I knew what I had to say next.  
"Of course I do," Sirius and Harry answered.  
"You guys are so cute!" Ginny squealed, obviously excited. That gave me confidence.  
"Well you know I have something else to tell you," I started.  
"Can you tell me later?" Draco said, giving me a kiss on the cheek, "We have to go Harry! Quidditch time!"  
"Ooh, I haven't seen a Quidditch game in forever!" Sirius said. And with that they started to walk away. I sighed and followed. Ron and Hermione caught up to us quickly. Ron went ahead to catch up with the guys and Ginny.  
"How did it go?" Hermione asked.  
"Good," I answered. It would have been great if I had gotten to tell all my news. Not even Draco knew my second bit. I sat down in the stands with everyone and Harry and Draco ran off to join their teams.  
"Which team do I cheer for?" I asked. I hadn't thought about that!  
"Um, both," Ginny told me, shrugging. So that's what I did. Until about an hour of it. My throat felt like it was bleeding and my feet and legs were sore from jumping up and down with each change of events. I sat down, leaned back in my chair, and drifted off to sleep. My dreams were happy. My first dream was of my mother and father on their first date.  
"James!" My mother screamed as my father kicked off the ground on his broom, "Put me down!" He laughed as she tightened her grip on him.  
"Now Evans, you promised," Father teased. After a lot of screaming and adjusting, mum was finally comfortable. My father eased to stop over the lake and turned to face my mother. "Seee Lily, that wasn't so bad."  
"No I suppose it wasn't," She answered, "I might just have to keep you around, James." And then she kissed him. It was a sweet kiss, you know, until they got hit with a rock and fell in the lake. "Black!" A group of boys were standing at the edge laughing. Suddenly, there was a voice in my ear.  
"Holly wake up you're going to want to see this!" Ginny said panic flowing through her words. I woke up just in time to see my fiancé hit the ground. His chest wasn't moving and I heard a scream. It might have been mine. Rushing off the stands I pushed people out of the way.  
"What happened?" I screeched once he started breathing again and Madam Pomfrey was there to check him out.  
"Got hit with a bloody Bludger, that's what," Someone answered.  
"I tried to catch him," Harry said, "Really I did!" I started to follow him up to the hospital wing when a hand stopped me.  
"Why do you get to go?" The team captain said.  
"I'm his fiancé!" I screamed.  
"So? I'm team captain."  
"I'm pregnant! Now unless you happen to be pregnant with his baby too, don't question my right to see him!" Everyone was silent. "That's what I thought!" Then I stuck my nose up and followed him and the nurse up to the hospital. Draco was still unconscious so I helped Madam Pomfrey carry him.  
"Um, dear?" I heard her say and turned around, "Do you need anything?" I smiled and shook my head slowly to avoid my tears spilling over onto my face. She looked at me sadly and healed his broken bones. "Got off pretty lucky with that kind of hit. Only two broken bones, his arm and his wrist. He'll be pretty bruised up though. His breathing is regular again." I nodded again and laid my head on the edge of the bed, drifting off again. My dreams were a lot less pleasant this time. I dreamed of all the things that could have happened and was woke frantically by Harry. Tears were streaming down my face and I was clutching my stomach.  
"Are you okay?" He asked nervously. I nodded and tested my voice. It wouldn't come back. "He's still out." Things went on this way for a while. Different people woke me from my horrible dreams several times a day every day for three days. Until, "Holly?" His voice woke me. "What happened?"  
"You got hit with a bloody Bludger and you've out for three days," I said hollowly.  
"You didn't have to stay," Draco said his voice laced with concern for me. That broke me. I sobbed loudly for a moment before I could calm myself.  
"Yes I did Draco," I sobbed, "I'm pregnant!" He gasped and sat back on his bed. I waited for a moment. "Say something!"  
"I'm so happy!" He said loudly and smiled widely at me. I kissed him suddenly, feeling like that is what's done at a time like this. "Who knows?"  
"Pretty much the entire school," I told him, chuckling, "I got angry when the captain asked me why I got to stay with you and it just came out." We sat in silence for a moment before Draco said something.  
"We should have the baby before the wedding." And I agreed.

**I'm going to put a poll on my profile about whether it should be a boy or girl. HELP ME OUT! **


	6. New Place

**I own nothing but Holly. The results are in. The baby is a…**

Holly's POV 6 months later…

"This is hard!" I whined. Draco and I had been trying to think of names for our baby girl for two hours now. The list had the names Lilo **(Like Lilo and Stitch)**, Bella, Sarah, and Annabelle.  
"I think Lilo is my favorite," Draco suggested.  
"But I think Annabelle is my favorite," I countered, "Not Bella."  
"Not Sarah," He added, "It's too common." I nodded. "How about we focus on getting an apartment? We're interfering with Ginny and Harry but they're too nice to admit it." He reached out, picked up our laptop, and searched houses for sale in our area. "What are you looking for in our apartment?"  
"Three bedrooms and a dining room," I answered, imagining the possibilities in my head.  
"A balcony and a big family room," Draco added.  
"Plenty of room," I said. He typed it all in and a four options came up. Two were too far away from Diagon Alley. So, that left two options. Draco looked to see what times we could go tour them.  
"So, we're going to look at the first one today at noon and the second one tomorrow at nine _in the morning_."  
"I guess that means I have to change." I got up and pulled off my thin nightgown. I looked in my closet which held a lot of clothes I wouldn't be able to wear until I had the baby. I decided to wear a simple white maternity dress and strappy brown wedges. I pulled my black hair into a loose side ponytail that I secured with a tan hairclip. Draco put on a burgundy shirt, well-worn jeans, and black converse. "How come no matter what I wear you always manage to look better than me?" I asked, frowning.  
"I was just getting ready to ask the same thing," He said, smiling, "Ready to see our potential flat?" I nodded nervously and played with the engagement ring on my finger. Draco claimed the emerald matched my eyes **(Link on profile)**. We emerged from our temporary room. All of us had recently graduated and my brother was married. Ginny was lying on the couch. She was three months pregnant. Harry and Draco joked about the complications of having to help _two _pregnant women.  
"Harry, we're going out to look at an apartment," I called to him as I slid on a brown jacket.  
"Well good for you!" Harry answered, smiling, "My little sis is all grown up!" He pulled me up into a huge hug and spun me around.  
"Whoa! Careful!" I said, steadying myself. It was a nice day and the apartment was in walking distance so, we walked slowly. Right before we got there Draco swiftly pulled out his wand and made a lily that I tucked into my ponytail. We walked up the stairs. A perky woman stood outside the door of the apartment we were touring.  
"Are you the Malfoys?" She asked and we nodded, "I'm Tanya! Come in!" I tightened my grip on Draco's hand and we walked in the apartment. Tanya dragged us to a kitchen. It was modern and had plenty of space.  
"I like it," I whispered to Draco and he shrugged. We went out a side door and ended up in the dining room. The room was a light yellow and had a small chandelier. It was reasonable sized. I noticed Draco seemed to like the room. Tanya took us down a hall and stopped by two doors. I went in the one on the left and Draco went into the right. It was light pink and had an off white border. I could see having the baby sleep in here. The crib in the corner, her toys on the floor, and a rocking chair. I walked out and Draco and I switched rooms. This room was green and had a white carpet. I could see having a little boy in here. A bed by the window and a toy chest in the corner. We both left our rooms and went down to the room at the end. It was obviously our room. The room was gold with a white border.  
"The balcony is out this way," Tanya said and showed us to the door. We had a fabulous view. "One room to go!" She led us out of the hallway, through the dining room, and into the family room. The room was light blue and was large and spacious.  
"I want it!" Draco and I said at the same time. We agreed that this would be our new flat. After some negotiating with Tanya, we owned our own place. We nearly ran home to tell Harry the news.  
"You're all grown up!" He cried, wrapping his arms around me. We all celebrated that night. Then we disappeared into our room to pack.  
"Are you ready for the rest of our life?" Draco asked.  
"You bet!" I smiled and he pulled me into a kiss.  
"I love you!"  
"I love you more!"

**The next chapter will be her having the baby. And then the wedding.**


End file.
